


【翻译】The Devil, You Know

by liangdeyu



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Murder Mystery, Who Shot Justin Hammer, love confessions Instead of Murder Confessions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 当贾斯汀·汉默死于家中，而克洛伊·戴克和路西法·晨星前来查案时……不该出现在此的托尼·史塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯却碰巧在场……托尼他……有一个秘密……





	【翻译】The Devil, You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Devil, You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266331) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



“穿戏服的超级英雄都跑到洛杉矶来了？荒谬啊。”一名警员嘟囔着把刚布置好的黄色的案发现场隔离带挑起来让凶案组警探克洛伊·戴克通过，路西法就跟在她身后，正在努力端平自己的咖啡，她的咖啡和一盘水果点心。他本来特地点了这些东西想说服她跟他来个早餐约会，正当她要答应的时候他们却接到了工作召唤。他的平衡保持的不怎么样，被隔离带缠住时差点失手弄洒一切。

现场鉴定专家从他身边钻了进去，顺便行云流水地把他从隔离带里解救了出来。

“你知道的，”艾拉边说边从盘子里偷走了一个甜甜圈和一瓣甜瓜，“大多数人在死尸面前都不是很有食欲。我就喜欢你这一点，路西法，你太清楚生活始终都要继续，即便身处悲剧的中心。你我所见略同。”

“相当确定贾斯汀·汉默死掉算不上悲剧，不谙世事小姐。”

来人的黑色头发优雅地支棱出“我刚起床”字样，衣着奢华。他的西服从价格到时尚程度都至少比路西法身上那套高出三个档次，还被他穿出一股唯我独尊的气场。

“托尼，”另一个人说，“死者为大。”这人的金色头发梳得整整齐齐，穿着一套天杀的红白蓝超级英雄制服。

托尼嗤之以鼻：“死者为大？队长，你是不是不知道你说的是谁？这个人几年前差点炸了史塔克博览会，哦对，在你开始告诉我那说明他审美不错之前，请容我强调当时那里还有数百，啊不，上千民众在场呢，他们所有人都被这位降落伞裤先生*置于危险之中。相信我，这世上没几个人会为他哀悼的，而且我绝对不是其中之一。”托尼对那位——队长？真的吗？——展露出过于灿烂的笑容，似乎是笃定现场没人敢打他。  
* 降落伞裤形似叠褶裤(Hammer Pants)，名字梗。

“更不用说汉默工业是你的主要竞争对手了。”克洛伊说着从陈尸处走回两人面前，双手叉腰。然后她做了一件路西法很少见到她做的事：她对托尼上下扫视了一番，接着目光停驻，赞赏地看着他的臀部。“史塔克工业失去了大量的政府订单——”

“稍等一下，”托尼皱着眉说，“是史塔克工业拒绝了那些订单。”

“史塔克先生，你与被害人可是有着传说级的敌对关系，”克洛伊指出，“而现在你在这里，在他的家中，就在他神秘死亡的这个早上。”

“没那么神秘，”艾拉说，“枪伤可引不出传说。大家请看尸体背面脖子上方的弹孔，子弹穿过大部分内脏从体内击中了防弹背心，差不多把被防弹材料包裹的人体变成了搅拌机。啧，凶手要么非常凑巧，要么本来就知道他穿着这东西，也知道哪里没被覆盖到。”

“凑巧这个词用的好，”克洛伊说，“你是一名武器制造商，史塔克先生。”

“曾是，曾是一名武器制造商，”托尼纠正她，“你是打算逮捕我吗？”

“托尼，放松。”那位队长说着把手放在托尼的肩上，“警探，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴见到你。你也许知道，汉默先生在希捷监狱遭到数次暴力袭击后现处于家庭软禁期间，由于其与史塔克先生敌对的事实，汉默先生早已被带上了特制的脚铐，他无法踏足房屋之外。”

“特制的意思是我设计的，”托尼说，“虽然我完全信任洛杉矶警方，但还是觉得盯紧自己的发明比较好。当时警报一响我就抱着队长飞了过来，想看看这位挑战者是不是真的蠢到试着篡改脚铐的程序。”

路西法放弃了试图阻止所有人接近早点拼盘的努力，在一名路过的警员最终顺走盘子时只勉强救回了克洛伊的咖啡。“这理由倒是好用，你来查看敌人想干什么时刚好发现他死了，那不就好棒棒。”他讨厌这个小花孔雀，尤其是因为克洛伊看他的眼神，“告诉我，史塔克先生……你最想要的是什么？”

托尼摘下墨镜直视路西法，他深棕色的眼睛泛着金光，剪裁妥贴的西装背后有着高超的智力。路西法对他提起了一点兴趣，所谓的上帝老爹触碰过的杰作，哈，好吧，发现老爸的最爱之一其实是个冷血杀人犯一定很有趣。

这个男人有钢铁般的意志，不过最终还是眼神软化败下阵来。“我……我最想要的？”托尼抬手覆上肩上另一人的手指，“世界和平是个好开头，我厌倦了地球上的每个人都想杀死其他人，鸡毛蒜皮都能让人兵戎相见。再跟我爸说说话也没关系，多说一句是一句嘛，虽然不确定是该拥抱他还是痛斥他，不过你懂的，那都是细枝末节了。膝盖能疼轻点挺好的，我也上了岁数了。还有我愿意折寿个几年，如果史蒂夫能答应跟我约会的话。至于躺着的这位贾斯汀比伯，他被锁在自己家里我就很开心了，他是个白痴，容易被煽动，但我主要还是只想让他别再意外伤人而已。”

路西法长叹一声，“为什么我总是得不到想要的答案？难道我得回地狱去校准系统吗？”

“不是他们，”艾拉突然冒出来说，这里到处都是监控摄像机，里外都有，“我已经确认过录像，他们飞进来时汉默先生已经死了。他们哪怕早到十分钟都有可能救得了他，但是他们肯定没有杀他。”

“你可以走了，史塔克先生，我还有谋杀案要解决。”克洛伊说着瞥了路西法一眼，好像凶手没在这儿等着被抓是他的错一样。

“等等，警探……”路西法说，“警探！”

另一方面，史蒂夫刚才看起来好像被变成了雕像，“什么？什么，托尼，那是什么意思？”

而托尼，一边仍在试图甩掉路西法的能力对他的影响，一边恍惚地眨了眨眼，“我说了什么吗，队长？”

“我会的。”

“会什么？”

“会答应，”史蒂夫清清楚楚地说，“我是说，如果你约我出去的话。”

“好吧，你俩仿佛有一箩筐未解决情欲。”路西法说，“借过一下，警探还没喝到她的咖啡呢。”

“哦，咖啡，谢谢，”托尼说着从路西法手中夺过咖啡大喝一口，“非常好，你可以走了。”他转身面向史蒂夫，表情严肃，“现在我摄入咖啡因了，你能不能重说一遍，因为我很确定我刚才是在做梦。”

路西法翻了个白眼尾随克洛伊扬长而去。他还有工作要做，而撮合两个史诗级的傻子约会可不是他的活儿。


End file.
